This is war
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Cela avait toujours été Draco et Harry. Depuis le début. Alors quand le blond aperçoit le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami dans les bras d'Hagrid, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal. UA Harry Slytherin, OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Enfin !


_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Enfin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

 **This is war** **  
**

* * *

En voyant le corps inerte d'Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid, Draco n'avait eu qu'une seule pensée : _mon châtiment est enfin arrivé._

Depuis le début de cette guerre, depuis que, sous prétexte de préférer la sécurité du Survivant, il avait décidé de rejoindre sa mère au manoir Malfoy, là où se trouvait le maître des ténèbres, il avait toujours attendu le moment où ses actions lui reviendraient dans la figure. _C'est pour son bien,_ s'était-il répété _. Avec moi, sa réputation en aurait pâti. Il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi à ses cotés._

Ils avaient partagé la même maison pendant des années. La même chambre. Leurs lits avaient toujours été l'un à coté de l'autre. C'était Draco qui lui avait offert son premier cadeau de Noël, et c'était Harry qui pour la première fois lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas que l'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Le blond était un garçon, une personne à part entière, quelqu'un qui méritait qu'on remarque tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder sa première place en cours.

Immobile, vide, les yeux écarquillés, il regarda le demi-géant s'approcher en pleurs du château. Le corps du brun lui parut plus petit que jamais, plus fragile : comment tous ces gens avaient-ils pu lui mettre tout cela sur les épaules ?

– Harry Potter est mort !

C'était Hermione qui était venu le trouver pour lui dire ce que Harry comptait faire. Ce qu'il avait appris dans la pensine avec les souvenir de Severus. Dans tous ses états, la jeune femme l'avait supplié d'aller le chercher. Qu'il avait toujours été la seule personne que cette tête de nœuds écoutait.

Mais cela avait été trop tard. Le temps qu'il descende les marches, qu'il sorte en trombe du château, qu'il se rende à l'orée de la forêt : Harry avait déjà disparu.

 _C'est ma punition._

Tous les jours, durant les derniers mois, il avait ouvert les yeux en se disant : aujourd'hui sera le jour où je serais puni. Et il avait cru, en voyant ces hommes ramener son meilleur ami au manoir en lui demandant de l'identifier, que ce jour était venu. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Ce n'était pas assez dur, assez fort pour vraiment le pur de tous ses péchés.

Il eut soudain envie de vomir. Et de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Une fatigue immense avait pris place sur ses épaules, il n'eut plus qu'un seul souhait : que tout cela s'arrête enfin.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Harry. Lui était fort, flamboyant, un peu sournois parfois, mais il n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard sans raison. Il aurait pu s'en sortir sans lui. Son meilleur ami était comme ça : débrouillard, le garçon qui avait survécu, le héro du monde sorcier. Lui n'était qu'un lâche qui attendait que la vie se termine par peur d'y mettre fin par lui même. Et il avait toujours su, du moment où ils s'étaient serrés la main en première année, que ce garçon serait celui qui l'aiderait à avancer.

Sans lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à plonger.

Une main tremblante se posa sur son épaule, et il jeta un coup d'œil à Luna qui était venue se placer à ses cotés. Comme si elle savait. Comme si elle essayait d'être là, de lui dire qu'elle comprenait.

Que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Les bruits autour de lui revinrent tout à coup avec beaucoup d'ampleur : les pleurs, les cris, le rire de Lord Voldemort. Il paraissait si fier, si heureux enfin avait-il réussi à supprimer cet enfant qui lui tenait tête.

 _Il ne l'emportera pas en enfer,_ pensa soudain le blond.

Une colère avide commença à bouillir dans ses veines, et il n'eut rapidement plus qu'un désir : tuer.

Ses pieds firent un pas en avant, mais cela ne fut pas assez pour attirer l'attention. Il en fit un deuxième, les doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette et les yeux rivés sur son objectif : il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter son meilleur ami, peut-être pouvait-il au moins essayer de le venger.

Luna murmura d'une voix brisée :

– Draco, non...

Elle tenta même de lui attraper la manche, mais il était parti : en quelques secondes il se retrouva assez prêt du groupe de mangemort pour apercevoir leurs visages.

Groupe dont il faisait parti, ce que sa marque ne cessait de lui rappeler. Il avait été faible. Et lâche. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le pardonner.

– Draco ! s'exclama sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Viens là, mon grand, vite.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Même au manoir, alors que des tortures se déroulaient à quelques mètres de sa chambre, elle n'avait jamais perdu son air indifférant. Une armure, bien sûr – il le savait mieux que personne.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Durant un instant, il fut désolé d'être un si piètre fils.

Puis il leva sa baguette, et avec toute la force dont il disposait, toute la fureur qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps, toute la tristesse qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui, et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers Harry, il murmura :

– _Avada kedavra_.

Tout se passa alors très rapidement : surpris, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se protégea à la dernière seconde, bloqua son attaque de justesse. Le flash vert qui avait illuminé la place du château en ruine ne faiblit pas, au contraire.

 _Si je dois en mourir, alors autant l'emporter avec moi._

Des cris retentirent derrière lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention – ses oreilles sifflaient si fort qu'il peinait même à entendre sa propre respiration.

Pourtant, un cri se détacha du reste : une voix, presque craquée, rauque et pleine de peur, résonna en lui et perça toute cette colère dont il s'était entouré.

– _Draco_!

 _C'est impossible._

Pourtant, l'ombre qu'il vit courir vers lui ne lui laissa aucun doute. Était-il mort ? Sa peine était-elle si forte qu'il se mettait à halluciner ?

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à ses cotés, essoufflé, légèrement, et posa une main sur son épaule, il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

– Ha –

Mais soudain, son sort trouva une résistance bien plus violente : ayant reprit ses esprits, Voldemort avait réagit à son attaque par le même sortilège. Il se sentit faiblir.

– Draco.

Le brun se plaça à ses cotés. Sa baguette tendue devant, ses yeux verts brillants d'une rage de vaincre, il lança également le sort de la mort.

 _Ensemble,_ semblait-il dire.

 _Ensemble,_ paraissait lui répondre Draco.

Il y eut une explosion, le reste du pont s'écroula en partie, et les deux garçons furent projetés contre les murs du château.

Dans un coin, Luna avait levé une épée et transpercé l'immense serpent qui avait essayé de s'échapper.

La guerre était terminée.

* * *

 ** _Laissez moi votre avis !_**


End file.
